rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Bungie's 20th Anniversary
Bungie's 20th Anniversary is the first PSA released during Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons Blue Team *Church *Caboose *Tucker Synopsis The guys from Red vs. Blue explain almost everything you need to know about Bungie's 20th Anniversary... while their faces are on fire. Transcript Fade in to Church, who shortly starts walking Church: You know, it seems like just yesterday when we were all playing in Blood Gulch for the first time. Capturing flags, slaying each other in the original Halo. Hard to believe that was 10 years ago. And that Bungie is celebrating its twentieth anniversary on top of that. And to commemorate that momentous occasion, Bungie is- Church comes upon Sarge with his head engulfed in blue flame Sarge: Uhuuuh. Despair. Church: Sarge, what's wrong? You seem sad. And, also on fire. Sarge: That's just it: Bungie's celebrating their last birthday with Halo. So they're sending their baby out in style - giving everyone a Bungie flaming helmet, and a special nameplate for their Spartan. Church: Seriously? That's badass! No-one's been able to get those before. Why are you acting so upset? Sarge: I got my flames, and well... they didn't tell me they would be so... Church: Hot? Sarge: Blue. Church: Oh. Right. So they're not hot? Sarge: No, they are, scolding in fact. It's like an inferno in here. There might be a polarity issue with my helmet. Hard to decide, is it worse to be on fire, or be blue? Church: '''Well which is it? '''Sarge: I'm thinin' about it. Church: I think I can smell your hair burning. Sarge: Yep, still thinkin'. Just give me a minute. Caboose: Church, I've got the blue flames also! Church: '''Oh yeah, you did too? '''Caboose: '''Yeah, I got a new Bungie mobile app and they let me turn on blue flames in my iPhone! Caboose's flames go away '''Caboose: Oh, wait- I, I lost my signal- His flames return Caboose: Uhp- there it is again- They go away immediately Caboose: No it's gone. I need to get to higher ground. Church: Caboose, the reception in the canyon is terrible, just use the damn website! Caboose: No, I got it! Away they go Caboose: '''Oh darn it. '''Simmons: Yeah, flames are cool. But during the celebration, Bungie's also gonna be telling us about their new project, Bungie Aerospace. Church: '''Whoa, seriously!? '''Simmons: Yeheah, and I got an early look at the presentation too. Church: 'You did? '''Simmons: '''Yeahah, it's gonna be awesome. What they're gonna be doing is- ''SCENE MISSING '''Church: Man. That was... a lot of detail, they were all crazy. Simmons: I know! Church: Especially that one part, you talked about, where they- SCENE MISSING When we return, Tucker and a tank are there too Simmons: Hhuh, I also may go see a movie later, maybe catch a bite to eat. Eh, how 'bout you, any plans? Church: Dude, h-how did we even get on this topic? How much of this last scene did they cut? Tucker: No need to pay for dinner guys, all we have to do is play some Reach. Church: Tucker, that doesn't make sense. Tucker: It does if you play Bungie and score a Steaktacular on them. Caboose: In the Bungie Day matchmaking play list. Tucker: If you do they'll send you free steak. Church: Wha- real steak? Tucker: That's right. Caboose: And you can cook it on Sarge's head. Church: Oh yeah, hey how's he doing? Caboose: Well, medium well. Tucker: And if steak isn't your thing, they're also gonna auction off rare collectibles from the archives- Caboose: You know, for the Bungie Foundation. Tucker: Stuff like concept art, an original illustration of Master Chief, a macaroni statue of Sgt. Johnson... wait what? Dammit Caboose, you wrote that into the list, didn't you. Caboose: My art needs to be seen, and respected. Tucker: No, their art needs to be seen. Your art needs to be covered in cheese, and eaten. Church: '''All that stuff is great, but you know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna go out and play some Halo, with the guys that made it, and have given us twenty great years of gaming. So whaddaya say, how 'bout we show them how much we care by filling them full o' lead, and ritually crouching over their lifeless husks. '''Tucker: I'm in. Caboose: Me too! Simmons: Yeahah, get some, bitches! Church: 'Sarge? ''Sarge collapses '''Sarge: Hurrk! Blarg. Church: Okay I'll take that as a yes. Um, somebody should, probably get a fire extinguisher for him. Thanks for 10 great years of Halo, Bungie! And congrats on your 20th Anniversary - from your friends and fans all over the world. Video Category:PSAs Category:Episodes